Idiotas con agallas
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Debo seguir, tengo que ponerme melosa ya que estoy hablando del amor… haber, ¡ah! El amar trae sentimientos bonitos, la paz, el cariño, ilusión, el sexo, el ardiente y apasionado sexo...


_Un one shot, surgido de la nada._

_Espero y les guste._

_Advertencia: levísimo lime y palabras obscenas (muy leves también...creo)_

_Parejas: Sasuke/Sakura._

.

.

.

.

.

El último sorbo de café ya estaba helado y pasó por mi garganta de manera rápida, debía comenzar a escribir y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Enfrente a la lapto, trate de comenzar de una manera coherente, ya que mi público no estará complacido con el tema, ni yo lo estoy. Comencé a teclear…

.

_Idiotas con agallas_

_El amor, me han pedido opinar sobre eso, pero me mostré reacia y tosca, es que es un tema tan chicle, que se ha comercializado y desmoralizado en todos los sentidos posibles. Me parce tan aburrido y predecible. Pero ante las suplicas teñidas en un despido formal, accedí._

_El amar._

_Siempre es lo mismo, cuando te sumerges a ella te decepcionan o decepcionas y así continua la interminable cadena de sufrimiento, descubres que mientras intentas no caer, el efecto sucumbirá a ti, no te esfuerces en encontrar a alguien, vendrá solo y te dará una de los mejores momentos de tu vida, el deseo por el cual respiraras y dejaras todo aquello que estén en contra, luego su infame mascarilla se deslizara al suelo, dando así por terminada un ciclo y comience otro…_

_Muy corto, demasiado si dejo hasta allí el escrito. Tratare de expandirlo._

_Tantas cosas sucedes si no amas:_

_No conoces el dolor._

_No caes en la decepción_

_Desconoces el sufrimiento._

_Suena que no amar es mejor que hacerlo…_

_La desesperación no te toca y mucho menos las locas ganas de tomar el martillo de tu padre y empotrarte el metal en medio de la frente._

_Tal vez exagero._

_No, no creo. Han hecho cosas peores pero enserio ¿te matarías por ello?_

_Bueno, yo en lo personal, no. Pero en este mundo hay cada estúpido…_

_Debo seguir, tengo que ponerme melosa, ya que estoy hablando del amor… haber, ¡ah! El amar trae sentimientos bonitos, la paz, el cariño, ilusión, el sexo, el ardiente y apasionado sexo… uhm, creo que no debía escribir eso, solo ignórenlo, aunque el sexo es bueno… ¡basta! Me pidieron hablar del amor._

_Blablabla… siguiendo y la ilusión, incluso te sumerges en un estado irracional de felicidad pero todo a un precio muy alto: Tú._

_Trato de razonar el porque nunca me he enamorado y no cometía ultrajes como expresar lo que siento._

_Ahora lo comprendí…_

_¡Stop! No lo viví, sino que prima lo esta padeciendo, su novio la dejo y…_

_¡Oh mierda!, debo tratar de no salirme tanto del contexto._

_Comprendiéndolo recién, ya que al sufrir un desencanto, caes del pedestal más alto para toparte a bruces con el gélido suelo, tu respiración se corta y las odiosas lagrimas llaman con fanatismo para salir._

_Te encierras._

_Te corroes._

_Y por ultimo, te quiebras._

_Termina tu mundo rosa, no sin antes ennegrecerlo y dejarlo destruido sin posibles reparaciones._

_Sientas cabeza, y te propones a mejorar, dejas de llorar y lanzas los pañuelos a un costado._

_Te compras un nuevo corazón, pero esta vez solicitaste garantía, sientes que estas lista/o._

_Sales de nuevo y conoces a u chico, chica o si eres bisexual con lo primero que se te cruce, te parece dulce, frío o hibrido, como sea tu gusto._

_Aun después de eso colocas tu barrera protectora. __No me enamorare__- te dices, mierda, ojala que te fuera así de fácil._

_El tiempo pasa, son amigos, amigos con derecho a roce o se duermen juntos, como sea, terminas enamorándote y él o ella te corresponde._

_Son novios por un periodo y como todo ciclo tiende a renovarse ustedes terminan, ya sea por la vecina de la minifalda, el guapo jefe, quizás la secretaria o incluso su ex novia/o. _

_Se pudo aburrir de ti, como ocurre con frecuencia, y así se cumple la vuelta. Esto debía ocurrir sin embargo nos empeñamos a ignorar esta consigna y nos hacemos los locos._

_¿Si sabemos que sufriremos, porque cometemos los mismos atropellos?_

_-La tentación.- la más probable, para mí._

_-La incapacidad humana de vivir sin sentirse amado o amar._

_-Dios._

_-Demonio._

_Miles de excusas para una patética deducción._

"_El amor es solo para idiotas a secas o idiotas con agallas"_

_Nada más sádico ni masoquista que este sentimiento. _

_._

— ¡Mierda, Sakura! Deja de escribir y métete a la cama. — esa voz interrumpió mi inspiración.

— Uchiha, no me jodas. Debo entregar este reporte para mañana— vocifere como para vengarme, sabia que detestaba que le alzase la voz.

— Hmp.

— Hijo de perra— soy grosera ¿y?

Cuando me dispuse a continuar unos brazos fuertes tomaron mi cintura, elevándome de la silla.

— Ven— como una bolsa de papas, él me llevo sobre su hombro.

— ¡Bájame imbesil! ¡Carajo Sasuke, que debo acabar!

— Si te beso y no te gusta, te dejo seguir— o no, el sus besos.

— No.

— Hmp.

Me ignoro como siempre y me lanzo en la cama, abrió mis piernas bruscamente y delineo mi muslo interno con su lengua. La desventaja de usar falda, permitía que su juego me calentara.

— Sigue, por favor— susurre ya vencida.

— Creía que tenias trabajo— se mofo divertido, poniéndose de pie.

— Mierda, déjame escribir unas ultimas frase, ya acabo— impulsada por la fuerza de la lujuria, corrí a escribir cualquier cosa como final.

¿En que estaba?

A si, que no hay nada más sádico que este sentimiento.

.

_Pero siendo sinceros… ser idiotas con agallas tiene mucho más merito y el sedo masoquismo suele ser un deporte divertido._

_Periodista. Sakura Haruno._

.

— ¿No te dije que me esperaras?— pronuncie al sentir sus húmedos labios sobre mi hombro.

— No— respondió colocándose entre mis piernas y observándome con sus ojos lascivos.

— Que bueno— me lance a sus labios.

¡Hey!

Estoy a mitad del ciclo. Así que pienso aprovecharlo.

…

_¡Dios!_

_Otro fic raro…_

_No pregunten de donde la inspiración, solo salio y ya._

_Caramba, ¿me pregunto en que tipo de revista te permitirán escribir un articulo así?_

_Solo espero que sea lo suficientemente raro para que digan que fue algo nuevo, y lo suficientemente entendible y bueno para dejarme un review._


End file.
